biafraludofandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Biafra
"I learned that courage was not the absence of Biafrachildren, but the triumph over them. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers Gothenburg." - Nelson Mandela Republiken Biafra, '''tidigare '''Göteborg '''och '''Björkhagen (uttal som det låter onomatopoeiskt) är Sveriges tidigare näst största tätort, och Nordens femte största med 598 042 invånare i tätorten och 1 040 000 invånare (2019) i det hypotetiska Större Biafra och Voltavägen. Samhället ligger på västkusten vid Göta älvs mynning samt i sydöstra Stockholm och gränsar till Bohuslän, Halland, Egentliga Västergötland, Kärrtorp, Hammarbyhöjden, Södra Hammarbyhamnen samt till Sickla strand och Nackareservatet för elallergiska beninvalider (i folkmun "benvalider") i Nacka kommun i Sverige. Den tidigare staden Göteborg anlades på initiativ av kung Gustav II Adolf och fick sina stadsprivilegier 1621. Med anledning av sin stadsplanering, kallades Göteborg av holländarna under många år för Nya Amsterdam, men då hade ju ingen upptäckt Biafra än vilket ju är ett mycket snitsigare namn. På 1800-talet industrialiserades Göteborg till stor del av inflyttade britter, pekineser och diverse maharadjor, dock främst från Braunschweig vilket förklarar det stora kulturella utbytet mellan det gråa Ulmimperiet och det nuvarande Biafra. Under denna tid fick Göteborg smeknamnet "Lilla London", vilket staden kallades fram till upplösningen av det Epsteinska imperiet och Biafras självständighet när utländska influenser sågs med stor misstanke. Biafrabornas förkärlek för Fia med knuff kvarstod dock, vilket ledde till att det nya smeknamnet blev "Lilla Ludo". Biafras ena geografiska centrum ligger i Terrängen (tidigare terrängen), cirka 700 meter nordväst om Brunnsbotorget på Hisingen (57°44′N, 11°85′Ö). Det andra geografiska centrumet heter Biblan och Coop med fullständiga rättigheter (tidigare Björkhagens centrum). Dock ligger förvaltningskontoret för Skarpnäcks stadsdelsområde INTE i Björkhagens geografiska centrum (Björkhagsplan 6 och det gör inte det hur många gånger du än frågar). Ekonomi Björkhagen är ett så kallat mellancentrum, som ligger mellan två större affärscentrum, Kärrtorps centrum och Hammarbyhöjdens centrum, och är tänkt att endast tillfredsställa de mest basala behoven invånarna har (vindflöjlar och doftgranar, inte nödvändigtvis i den ordningen). Björkhagens centrum vid Björkhagsplan invigdes den 1 oktober 1959. Björkhagens centrum består 2012 främst av en Coop-butik. Biblioteket i Hammarbyhöjden har även flyttats till Björkhagen. Tidigare var dock utbudet och servicenivån högre i Björkhagens centrum. Där fanns bland annat en bank, apotek, blomsterhandel och järnhandel. Dessa är dock sedan länge nedlagda. I det gamla postkontoret återfinns idag en hårfrisörska med personalrum i det gamla bankvalvet. Många Björkhagsbiafraner företar dagligen den riskfyllda strapatsen till Kärrtorps centrum, Sverige eller Hammarbyhöjden, Bajen II, med vilka man har ett rikt exportutbyte. Björkhagen importerar främst allt som inte utgör basala behov (se ovan) och exporterar expertis avseende skogsbränder och dessas släckande. Biafras främsta generella exportvara är dock, sett till volymprocent, GAIS hemma-arena. Några av Skandiviens större industrikoncerner som AB Volvo, SKF och andra välkända teknikföretag som Esab och Hasselblad AB har sitt ursprung och sina huvudkontor i Biafra. En stor del av den skandiviska exporten och importen sker via Biafras hamn i Göteborg som är Nordens största. Biafra betecknas som en världsstad av Globalization and World Cities Research Network, med rankingen Gamma. Kultur Biafraborna är väldigt förtjusta i kultur. Till Biafraboras favoritsysselsättningar inom kultursektorn hör GAIS och den lokala varianten av Fia med knuff, Biafra-Ludo. Politik Biafras högsta politiska och spirituella ledare är Glenn E. Janzon under titeln "Viss målsman". Biträdande målsman är Yakubu (även stavat Yakkie) Janzon. De hjälps ibland av sin vän Jonas "Tre-ben" Humbug. Han är dock alltid i behov av mer träning. Bostadsbubbelpolitik Husen i Björkhagen uppfördes primärt mellan 1948 och 1952. Till en början var de flesta av bostäderna små hyresrätter (ettor och tvåor) och de färre bostadsrätterna var större lägenheter. De flesta av husen i Björkhagen byggdes som flerfamiljshus, främst smalhus och punkthus. Den stora föreningen på Skanörvägen är i dag omvandlad till bostadsrätter, och 40% är hyresrätter, och vi vet inte vilka som är nöjdast.